Lioness and the Lady Wolf
by Mountain Wolf
Summary: Alanna go to the place to become the first lady knight but she had a friend who also want to become a Knight also.
1. Default Chapter

I don't on any of Tamora Pierce people in her stories.  
  
BUT Anne and Eric of Red Mountain are mine.  
  
summery   
  
what if Alan had a best friend named Anne of Red Mountain with a twin brother too  
  
.  
  
  
  
Alanna and Thom of Trebond and Anne and Eric of Red Mountain are best friends and  
  
more like family. Their farthers were best friends when hay were children so Alanna ,  
  
Thom ,Anne and Eric had been friends ever sinse they were babies. Even though there  
  
farther both lock themselves in their study form the death of both sets of twins mothers .  
  
Alanna and Thom's mother Lady Alianne die shortly after giving birth to her beloved  
  
twins.Their farther ,as a result of her death, shut himself off from the world, immersing  
  
himself in books.That same year, Anne and Eric's mother Lady Cheyenne was thrown  
  
from her horse, snapping her neck and killing her instantly. The pain from losing his  
  
beloved wife caused the Lord of Red Mountain Andrew to shut himself away, never  
  
meeting anyone but the characters in his books.  
  
There farthers never spoke to the one anther.But they never kept twin apart . In fact if it  
  
wasn't Anne's Uncle Jack also known as the Wolf Knight and Alanna's faithful severnt  
  
Coram Smythesson the twins may never have seen one anther. Both Alanna and Anne  
  
share the same dream thats to become Kinghts and their brothers share the same dream  
  
as well to become sorcerers.  
  
  
  
tell me what you think of this summery and please don't be to   
  
hard on me when ya'll flame me this is my first fic ever. 


	2. Ch1

OK my glass are broken and I can see to well but good engouh to type .  
  
An sorry if I misspell any thing .  
  
I's don't any Tamora Pierce folks.But Anne and Eric are mine.  
  
Ch 1  
  
Lord Andrew of Red Mountain sat in his study thinking on how and when he should tell  
  
his children the fate he chosen for them."It's now or never"he said to himself." Lillian"  
  
"Yes my lord!"yelled a blue eyed sand blonde female.  
  
"Tell my children that I wish to speak to them."he told her.  
  
"As you wish my lord."she said.  
  
Before she went and look for them she went an got a wash cloth and a wash pan because  
  
she knew that youngest twin feet , face and hands were drity.Sinse it was summer the  
  
youngest twin Anne always went outside bear foot and the fact that it had rain didn't stop  
  
her from going outside without shoes. An Lillian wasn't going let her dirty up the floor  
  
with her muddy little feet.  
  
Now her twin brother Eric got dirty every now an then and that was usely when his sister  
  
would rubbed his nose in the dirt or mud. But she only did that when he made her mad or  
  
annoyed her.Which was very often.  
  
Both twins have very power gifts in which there Uncle Jack helped trained them in. An both  
  
twin had strange eyes that changed color in whatever mood they were in.There eyes  
  
would be hazel green when they were confuss,green when they were happy , and brown  
  
when they were mad ,sad ,or scared.  
  
When she got to the kitchen door that open up to the outside she stood in the door way  
  
yelled for them.  
  
"lady Anne ,lord Eric your farther wishes to speak to you."  
  
The young brunette who was helping a servant by the name of Cleara gather eggs from  
  
the hens in the chicken house look up from basket of eggs in her small hands at hearing the  
  
sound of her name being call.She look at Cleara with hazel green eyes confuse about what  
  
her Farther wants speak to her adout.  
  
Cleara smile at her and said " Go, I can finish up here.Now don't look at me that way you  
  
know I've been doing this before you were born and I'm not thet old I can still take care of  
  
the work myself ." the old woman said."Now go girl and see what your farther has to say to  
  
you." The girl smiled and obey and ran to Lillian to get clean up before seeing her farther.  
  
"Lil, why does farther want to speak to Eric and me for?"Anne asked as Lillian complain  
  
about how dirty she was.  
  
"I haven't clue sweet and were is that brother of yours at any why."asked the maid.  
  
"I don't know I'm not his keeper." the girl told her.  
  
Lillian sigh and put muddy raged in the wash pan. "Eric!" she yelled"get your butt in here  
  
before I find it and whip it!"   
  
Just then Eric comes in "Yes Lil!"he yells before he comes though the door.  
  
"Didn't you here me call for you awhile go boy!"  
  
she asked.  
  
"nope"he replayed  
  
"And why come you didn't hear me " she asked  
  
"I didn't hear you because I was in town with Uncle Jack."he told her.  
  
"Ok then ,now go see your farther he want to speak to you two."she said.  
  
"Yes ma'am " thay both chorus.  
  
When they got to their farthers study it was Eric who knocked.  
  
"Come in"came the muffle replay.  
  
When they enter the room they stood in fort of their farther desk.  
  
He look from his papers to them.He made eye contact with Anne then immediately look  
  
away from her .It Broke her heart to know that her on farther couldn't stand to look at  
  
her because she look just like her mother Cheyenne.She saw the pain in his eyes every  
  
time he look at her and it hurt her.  
  
He then began to speak.He spoke to her brother first and when he spoke to him he look  
  
him right in the eyes.  
  
"Eric you will go the palace and become a knight.And Anne." he said moving his eyes   
  
away form his son to look at the his desk to talk to her.  
  
"Anne you will go to the convent."   
  
Anne saw red at hearing the word convent. She was about to voice her openion of farther  
  
unital her brother knowing her better than anyone put his hand over her mouth to keep it  
  
shut.  
  
"Will that be all farther." her brother asked doing very good at hiding growl in his throat.  
  
"No, one more thing.You and your sister are leaving for Trebond were you'll stay rest of  
  
this week and leave for the palace and convent with Thom and Alanna.An Eric I'll see if  
  
Uncle Jack can go to the palace with you .now go and pack you leave Trebond in 2 hours." with  
  
that said they left his study.  
  
When thay were far enough from the door Eric let go of his sister.  
  
"damnit, it's not fair."she said as she punch the wall."I don't want to go to the stiped  
  
convent and become a sissy damn curt lady."   
  
"You think I want to be a knight ." Eric said "I much rather be sorcearer and besides I  
  
don't know why you like fighting anyways."  
  
"Because I do." she told.Then her eyes went wide " Gods,I wonder how Alanna and Thom  
  
are taking the bad news."  
  
***********************  
  
"My dision is final. Thom you will go to palace and Alanna you will convent."said Lord  
  
Alan of Trebond."and don't worry, Anne and Eric are coming to stay the rest of this week  
  
here and thay will leave here with the two of you when you go to palace and convent."  
  
"No! I don't want to go to the convent"Alanna cried when they left there farther study   
  
"he doesn't care about what we want:"Thom put in.  
  
"he doesn't care about us at all Thom." she told him  
  
Thom sigh and said "Want to be a sorceror not a knight."   
  
"An I want to be a knight not some sissy court bitch." hissed Alanna voilet eyes shining  
  
with anger.  
  
Then an idea come to her. She look at Thom an saw herself but with short hair.She smile  
  
as she thought 'Eric and Anne don't look to different from each other either.'  
  
"'O,Thom , my loving brother." Alanna said sweetly a bit to sweet.  
  
  
  
Thom took a good look at his young twin ,and knew that when her violet eyes shine with  
  
mischief and she at sweet and inncent ,which she hardly ever was, that she had an idea that  
  
may work or get them in to trouble.  
  
"what eivl idea are you think about dear sister." he asked knowing full and well that it was  
  
one that would get them in trouble.  
  
Alanna smile and replayed " We switch places all four of us."  
  
  
  
"What! we can't ,you know Maude and Coram can tell us apart" he said.  
  
"Well I belive Maude will help us." she told him "and besides you and Anne are good at  
  
fogering are Farthers hand writing so you an her can rewrite letter saying her and me go to  
  
the palace and one that saids you and Eric go to the covent because the dagther of the  
  
Goddess train noble boys in there gift."  
  
Thom sigh and said " Maude I belive may help but Coram won't and besides you and  
  
Anne turn in to women someday you know with a chest and every thing"  
  
"Live Coram and the female thing to us to take care of .you needn't worry your self adout  
  
that."she said.  
  
"well then lest go and find Maude an tell her are plan then" Thom said   
  
OK that all right now folks and sorry for taking so long to put chapter one up because I  
  
have drill practices Tuesday and Whensday.An I know I only got Two reviews and I like  
  
to say thank you to them they know they and sorry if their names aren't say couse I'm  
  
having a little trouble with getting in a view my review.  
  
O, and one more thing my spell check on my compture sucks and so does my spelling 


	3. ch2

sorry if I haven't put any new chapter up I'Ve had no time and sorry if I haven't fixed any grammer or spelling error I'm just to lazy  
  
As Thom and Alanna walk out of Trebond's small castle ,they hear the thundering of hooves beating the ground as the cry of horses cut though the air. As they spotted the two horses, one a mean bluish gray mountain pony which carry a burden two young riders a girl and boy the same age as them and the other a lovely snow white gelding which carry what look to be a tall man.A smile spread on both twins face as they realized who the people were.  
  
They both race out to meet young boy and girl as stable hands took hold of the reins of their pony. When Thom and Alanna got to them the look on their face's showed anger and sadness. The young girls eyes look red and puff from tears she fought not to shed but lost the battle as soundless tears ran down her cheeks unwantly.While the boy fought to keep his anger hidden but like his sister he was losing the battle.  
  
As Anne look at Alanna she wasn't at all happy to see her smile.  
'Gods don't tell me she likes the idea about us having to go to that damn convent.' she thought angrily. " You look happy about going to the convent, Alanna." she growled angrily.  
  
Alanna just smiled as she took Anne's arm and took her away so she could tell her the plan without a servant finding out an telling on them. "I'm happy because we ain't going to the convent." Alanna told her.  
  
Anne raise a small eyebrow as she said "Alanna , what evil plan have you cooked up this time?"  
  
"My friend what makes you think that!" Alanna said acting shock.  
  
" Well there was that time with your god mother seeing things and that time with cook when-."  
  
" OK! so those were evil plans but this one isn't." she said cutting her friend off .  
  
" how so ?" Anne asked.  
  
Alanna just smiled as she leaned forward to whisper in her friends ear. " Do you want to be a knight or not?"  
  
"I like the plan already." her friend said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Good ,lets find Uncle Jack I know he'll be willing to help us." Alanna said.  
  
So Alanna and Anne went to find there uncle. Although Anne and Erice uncle was related to them by blood , he felt that Thom and Alanna should call him uncle sinse they were like family to the Red Mountain twins as they are to him.They found him talking to a stable hand about the weather.  
  
Jack of Red Mountain ,also known as the Wolf Knight, is a handsome man in his late thirties. He keeps his dark brown hair cropped short with neatly short bangs descending his forhead . His eyebrow are thin , his lively dance green eyes held crow feet around them that show that they smiled allot and also told of a man whose seen lot in his younger years . His lip are thin with lightest of red color on them and his face is clean shaving.His body is lean and very muslure.An he is the perfect image of knighthood in any young curt ladies eyes and to add to that he has a bite of a strong gift .  
  
A smile spread on his face as his lovely green eyes layed upon two small girls,a little red head with voilet eyes and a little brunette whos eyes now shined as green as his own."Well,well if it isn't my two lovely little Angeles."he greeted as they came up to him. "and I see that one of them looks happier than she was just a while go."  
  
Alanna and Anne smile as they both gave him a small huge arounded the waist.Then they both look up with puppy dog eyes as Anne said "uncle we love you very , very much."  
  
"And we need to tell you something." Alanna finished  
  
He look at them with a eyebrow "You two are up to something aren't you." he said.  
  
"Us, no!" they both chorused with the look of shock on their faces.  
  
"uh-uh, what is it ?" he asked  
  
"not here" Alanna said as she and Anne each took a hand.  
  
"At Maude's" Anne put in as they started to drag him to the healing woman home.  
  
As they walk Alanna quitly told them her little plan about how she and Anne can go to the palace to trian to become knights.She even told them about how Thom and Eric can become sorcerer.  
  
"So you two plan to switch with you brothers an you want Maude and my help." he asked  
  
"uh-uh"came their repley.  
  
"I don't mind helping but if Maude want help than you two are dead out luck." the Wolf Knight said as they came up to the healing woman house.  
  
As they walked closer to the house they saw two boys standing in the doorway. One was a red head the other a brunette.Anne and Alanna would know their annoying brothers any where.An it look like they got to be the first to brake the plan to Maude.As they came closer their brothers turn to look at them.Both boys smiled at them then their eyes widen as they saw who was with there sisters.  
  
"Don't worry he's going to help us."Anne told them as Maude came to the doorway to see what Thom and Eric were looking at . They heard her heave a sigh as she gesture them all inside.  
  
"The boys told me you four plan to switch places." Maude said as she sat down in a chier next to the fire place."And you want my help."then she held up a hand when she saw Alanna open her mouth to say something."I will help but first I must ask the gods if this is to be."  
  
"Are you sure that's wise.you know what could happen if you magic like that."the Wolf Knight said in a serious tone of voice.  
  
"I know the risk." the older woman said "Now , girls bring some fire wood and boys fetch me some vervain ."she ordered .All of them went to do their job but Thom was hastened.  
  
"um , Maude I thought that you were only a healer . I thought you couldn't- "  
  
"Don't you tell me what know I can and cannot do." Maude snapped "now do what I told you boy."  
  
Alanna and Anne came back quickly with wood in their small arms . While Thom hurrily went to help Eric with the vervain plant and came back in the matter of minutes with some of the plants leafs . Maude told them to light a fire ,it took three tries unitel the Wolf knight took over and lit it for them use his gift.Maude felt her heart beating rapedly in her chest and she felt beads of sweat rolling down her face,she was afriad.  
  
Onec the fire was lit she knelt in fort fireplace. She took their hands collapsing them togather , placing Eric hand over Anne's hand and Thom hand over Alanna's hand. She then place her left hand over Eric and Anne's hands. Then she place her other hand over Thom and Alanna's hands as she pulled both sets of twin down to their knees besided her with one sets of twins on either side of her. She then took her hand way form theirs for moment to throw the verain plan leafs in the fire then quickly place her hands over theirs again.  
  
She said quick prey to the Goddess before she thrust their hand in to the fire. The fire show voilet and green . Voilet for Thom and Alanna ,an green for Eric and Anne. In the fire Alanna saw something ,she saw herself walking though a shine black city and the sky she saw that it wasn't it's normal light blue color but green.Alanna wasn't the only one to see something in the fire.As Anne watch the voilet green fire see saw the same city only from outside of the city from a distance it had dome shape barrier around it that kept her from going anywhere near it and strange thing about the barrier was that it was the same color as her gift . Both pictures disappeared just a quickly as they appeared.  
  
It was then that they realized their hand where out of the fire.They look at their hands and was amazed to see that they didn't have any burns on them.Well Thom and Eric was but Alanna and Anne's minds were on the veisions they both saw in the fire.Then they heared Maude whistle causing them to look at her for a awsner .  
  
"I have seen many thing that I do not understand"she said "many things"  
  
"Did you see the black city with the green sky."Alanna asked before Anne could ask her on question .  
  
"I saw no city" Maude reply.  
  
"You saw something?" Thom asked her eyes shining with interest.  
  
" No!" she snapped  
  
"but Maude cast the spell." he said.  
  
"Nothing,I saw nothing."  
  
*******************  
  
That night Anne layed quietly in her bed staring at the cell with only a candle lit on the little table beside her bed . Her mind was on what she saw in the fire and the question Alanna ask Maude.'So I wasn't the only one who saw something in the fire.'Anne thought.Then her thought where interrupted by a small knock on her door.  
  
A bit grumpy , suddenly sleepy headed she got out of bed and went to the door.As she walked to the door her smallest toe on her right foot hit the leg of a cheir .Stopping herself from yelling ever bad word that she heard her uncle and Coram say she bite her tongue until she tasted blood.when she got to the door she garbed the doorknob and yanked it open.  
  
The knocker was a redhead boy ,with violet eyes, wearing slippers and a blue night shirt. he looked to be just as sleepy as Anne but the look in his eyes told her he couldn't sleep either.  
  
"Couldn't sleep either Thom."she asked.  
  
He smile sleepishly and nodded as he replied "nope couldn't sleep." then he asked "can I sleep with you please."  
  
Covering a yown with small hand she answered " Yeah if want."then asked "why do always come to me when you can't sleep or when you have a nightmare.Why not Alanna or my brother."  
  
Thom yown and replied "because Alanna kicks and elbows in her sleep and Eric keep you up all night because he talk and sings in his sleep." he stopped to cover another yown then went on " and you don't do any of that."  
  
Anne gave sleepy smile at what he said about her brother and Alanna.If she had a choice between those two to sleep with, if she had a nightmare, it would be Alanna because she would rather be beaten in her sleep then to hear Erics very bad singing.  
  
"Ok if your spending the night with me come in and get in the bed because I'm geting sleepy" she told him  
  
Thom smile and walk though the door then she shut the door behide him. When she turn around she saw him flop on to the bed lazily and crawl under the nice warm cover.Then with a yawn Anne walked over and got in to bed herself.  
  
"Night Thom." she said before she shut her eyes and fell a sleep.  
  
"Good night" he replied quietly knowing she was already a sleep.Then before he himself fell a sleep he gave her a sweet little kiss on the cheek. 


End file.
